Penguin Miners Co.
The Penguin Miners Co. is the only mining company in USA, and the biggest in Antarctica. It operates more than twelve mines, 2/3 of which are also awned by them. The mining company digs for gold, silver, coal and oil (only in the Rough Ross Mine), which are essential to the penguin life. The company was founded in 2000 and commenced operations with the former Van Houten Mine in The Kingdom of Happyface141. It's main mine is at the Mine, Club Penguin, but offices are based at South Pole City outskirts, next to the mine. History The Penguin Miners Co., then AMA, was founded after the USA was formed in 2000. Illegal mining companies in Colonial Antarctica was closed and only one mining company would be given the license to mine in the USA. Two mining companies, Frostborough Mining Co-operation and the Internataional UnitedTerra Association of Miners (IUTM). Many thought this was unfair, considering the fact that they are not USA-based companies. Thus, they formed the "Antarctica Mining Association" or AMA. They were officially given the license after convincing the government that they were based in USA. Two unused mines, formerly owned by illegal mining companies, were eventually operated by Penguin Miners Co. One was the Van Houten Mine, named after the mine's founder. It became the main base for the AMA. There was also an unnamed mine at the outskirts of South Pole City, which was obtained by the company, too. The owner of both mines are the USA government, thus, they had to follow strict rules. They eventually acquired both properties fully from the USA government, after they struck a deal in 2002. They had full control of both mines, and eventually set up a full office next to the Van Houten Mine. More were employed to work, and the mining company became the top in Antarctica. Talk about quick! In 2005, after Penguin Chat was renamed Club Penguin, they shifted their base there and renamed themselves Penguin Miners Co.. They turned a cave into a mine, which became the main base today. They also built an attraction there that increased profits. They built a further three mines, in the list below (listed in terms of when they became a Penguin Miners Co. Mine). In 2006, they built three further mines. The Rough Ross Mine actually obtained oil, and a subsidary was founded, known as "Penguin Oil Co.". This was abolished after the USA closed it down, stating "it was illegal and that another company had the official license and that they could continue operations under the current name". That was weird. The Van Houten Mine, which operated by the Penguin Miners Co., eventually closed down in January 2007, but was turned into a tourist attraction by Puff Flags in 2008. The unnamed mine was renamed the "Gold Coin Mine", renovated fully. It is still under a mine opened after it as it is not a main base. Main base comes first. Four mines were set up by defunct Minemakers. Penguin Miners Co. acquired them, and after Minemaker's collapse, the USA government reacquired it. THey include the Lowlaw East Mine, the only mine owned by a third party other than the mining company and the USA government (though it leans to the side of the USA, considering the fact it is owned by the mayor of Lowlaw Island). They will celebrate their tenth anniversery on March 2010, which is in 2 months time. They currently operate 12 mines, 8 of which they own. Current Mines Owned and Operated *The Mine: Club Penguin *The Gold Coin Mine: South Pole City outskirts *The Quarries: Trans-Antarctic Mountains *The Shiverpool Mine: Shiverpool, Antarctic Peninsula *The Fish-Slapping Mine: Pengolia *The Rough Ross Mine: Ross Island *The Pengumine: Penguville *The Fjord Mine: Yukon Fjord, Freezeland Operated *The 141 Quarry: The Kingdom of Happyface141 *The Pengu Mine: Pengu Town *The Pole Mine: Eastern Inland *The Lowlaw East Mine: Lowlaw Island See Also *Minemakers Category:Groups